Part One of the Silver Aliance Trilogy
by Sennen Hanyou
Summary: Well here you are peoples, I’ve finally gotten off my ass and started putting together the first part of this strange trilogy that my friends and I have going. Now you all get to see just what made the Sennen Hanyou the most feared pranksters in the ent
1. Prologue

**_The S.A.T. presents...._**

**The golden age of all living beings, what really happened 5000 years ago. Part one of the S.A.T. (Silver ****Alliance**** Trilogy)**

**Chapter :**                   Prologue.

**Authors Notes...**      Well here you are peoples, I've finally gotten off my ass and started putting together the first part of this strange trilogy that my friends and I have going. Now you all get to see just what made the Sennen Hanyou the most feared pranksters in the entire universe, and what we were all like as kids. You'll see the origins of Saberwyn, find out who the heck the Elysion Knights are, and discover what exactly happened to turn us all into youkai. Cheers!

**Disclaimer:**               Seeing as this is a first chapter and all I'd better have one of these in here. This is very upsetting for me to write. Anyway, here goes. I do not own GundamWing, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Sailor Moon, CardCaptor Sakura, Inuyasha, Lord of the Rings, Red Dwarf, Pirates of the Caribbean, Harry Potter, and any other random things that may come into mention in this or any of the other SAT stories.

(Atalanta's POV)

The moon kingdom, heart of the silver alliance. What was once a powerful, peaceful and prosperous place is now little more then a collection of blood-soaked ruins.

A lone figure wanders through the rubble. She is female. Once, she may have been beautiful, but it is hard to tell under the blood and dirt that coats her. She doesn't care anymore, anyway. You can only just tell that her hair was silver, and the remains of a ball gown hang off her body in tatters. She is limping, one arm wrapped around her midsection, only just hiding a bleeding gash from view. She is no one. She is me.

Who am I, you ask? I was once the eldest daughter of Queen Selenity of the moon and Pharaoh Yami of Egypt. I was once married to King Heero of Elysion. I was once a member of the infamous Sennen Hanyou, the millennium half-breeds, the greatest pranksters in the universe.

Now? Now I am little more then a Queen without a kingdom. As I wander what is left of my childhood home, I stare numbly at the dead bodies of my loved ones. I can feel the tears running down my face, but they mean little to me. My friends, my family, all of them are gone.

All of a sudden, I find the body of my husband, Heero. He is still barely clinging to life, lying in a pool of his own blood. The sword of Jadeite, the blade of the beast who caused all this, still sticks out of his side.

"Heero!" I screamed, running over to kneel by the side of my husband, taking his hand in my own.

"Ata...lanta..." he rasps, blood dribbling down his chin. He is slowly dying, before my very eyes, but there is nothing I can do. There was nothing I could do.

"It's me, Heero. Please don't leave me here," I whimpered, nuzzling my cheek up against his. "You promised we would be together forever. You promised."

"Looks like...I'm going...to have...to break...that promise," he replied, the effort causing him to cough up blood.

"No...I don't want to be alone. Ai Shiteru, Heero!" I cried, kissing the hand I held.

"Ai Shiteru, Atalanta...I'm...sorry..." With those last words, my husband was dead.

"NO!" I screamed to the lifeless sky.

I am Atalanta. I am alone.

**Author's Notes:**       Here you go minna, not very big but it's only a prologue. For those who want translations, Ai Shiteru means 'I love you' and minna means 'everyone' in Japanese.


	2. The begining of all things

**_The S.A.T. presents...._**

**The golden age of all living beings, what really happened 5000 years ago. Part one of the S.A.T. (Silver Alliance Trilogy)**

**Chapter One :** The beginning of all things. How Atalanta became a neko-hanyou.

**Authors Notes...** Sorry this has taken so long everyone. Between constantly pouring out chapters for part three, the stress of my final year of high school, and the exams I'm currently in the middle off, it's been pretty hard to put together this part of the trilogy. While I have a constant flow of ideas for part three, with part one I really have to think carefully to make sure it all fits in and makes sense. Anyway, enough excuses from me. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. You're all going to find out what really happened to transform Atalanta into a neko-hanyou.

**24th December 2638 BC (before Christ).**** Living quarters, Egyptian palace.**

Atemu, pharaoh of Egypt and co-ruler of the Silver Alliance, was a nervous wreck. It was a beautiful sunny day, and here he was, pacing the corridors of his palace. He was waiting for news from his head doctor, Artemis, who was currently with his wife. Queen Serenity of the Moon, co-ruler of the Silver Alliance, was in labour.

On the floor, watching his father's stressed out movements, was the three-year-old Prince of the Moon and Egypt, Milliardo. The soon-to-be big brother was being patiently watched over by his guardian, the great beast Silver Fang.

"My pharaoh, if you become too stressed you will be in no state to see your wife and child," The Dark Magician – otherwise known as Mahad – cautioned. "Please, sit down before you wear yourself out."

"You are right, my faithful advisor. It is silly of me to be this nervous, for I was in the same situation when Milliardo was born." Atemu sighed as he collapsed onto an available bench, smiling at his now-sleeping son, curled up against Silver Fang.

"You are nervous for it is twins this time, brother," Queen Aravis of Alpha Centauri stated. She was Atemu's younger sister, and had married King Marus of the aforementioned star. Gently cradled in her arms was her two month-old daughter, Princess Lina.

"You are right as always, little sister. I am worried for Selenity. It has been four hours already. She was only in labour for two hours when she had Milliardo," Atemu sighed, removing his sennen crown briefly to massage his temples in an attempt to stave-off a coming headache.

At that moment, Artemis walked over, wiping his hands clean.

"My pharaoh, I have good news," The feline/human smiled.

"What is it Artemis?" Atemu stood.

"Both Selenity and the twins are doing just fine. You now have a daughter, who was older by half and hour, and another son. Selenity has named them Atalanta and Quatre. Come, she wants you to meet them," Artemis revealed with a smile.

"Go, I will bring Milliardo to you in a few minutes," Aravis encouraged, shooing her brother.

Putting his crown back on, Atemu followed Artemis into the bedroom where an exhausted Selenity lay, nursing two new-borns. Both had platinum blonde hair, the same shade as Atemu's fringe.

"They're perfect," he whispered in awe as he sat beside Selenity, running a gentle hand over the cheeks of his new children.

"The newest additions to our family," Selenity murmered. Seeing that Atalanta was finished, she handed the older twin over to Atemu.

"Hello there, my little one. You are my first daughter, and are very special to me," Atemu smiled as he cradled Atalanta expertly.

Instinctively recognising the sound of her father's voice, Atalanta opened her crystal blue eyes and reached her tiny hands up to grab at him. "I think she likes you, love," Selenity commented tiredly as she watched her husband give Atalanta his finger to grab

**26th December, 2638. Nursery, Lunar Palace.**

"Earlier today, Pharaoh Atemu, King of the Silver Alliance, happily announced the arrival of his new children. _"People of the aliance, my wife and I are proud to announce the birth of our twins, Princess Atalanta and Prince Quatre."_ Pharaoh Atemu's announcement was heard throughout the alliance. It was transmitted via the Arcanum monitors that every household possessed. "In other news today, Saturn welcomes the birth of Princess Rika and Prince Otogi. It seems that this year is one for royal births. Princess Lina of Alpha Centauri, Prince Heero, Prince Duo, and Princess Aurora of Elysion, Prince Wufei of Mars, Princess Aislin of Mercury, and Prince Trowa of Jupiter have all been born this year. Naturally, this is good news for the monarchs of the alliance, as the birth of any child is good news. I believe I speak for everyone when I say congratulations to all the royal families."

Selenity switched off the monitor as she put the twins in their crib after feeding them.

"They have a point, you do realise. Almost every royal family has had children this year. The only ones that haven't are Venus, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. Even Elysion is celebrating new life, and they're not even part of the alliance, though I personally think they should be," Atemu stated as he adjusted his crown. It was just after breakfast and time for him to get to work.

"I think so too, but negotiations to get the consent of the rest of the alliance are going to take a while. Seeing as I'm going to council today, I'll put it forward," Selenity promised as they walked out of the nursery, knowing that their children were safe under the supervision of a wise ice-gryffin called Sebastian.

Atemu headed to Egypt, while Selenity teleported away to the council meeting that was being held on Mercury.

**Half an hour later.**** Library, Mercurian Palace.**

"Word has it that you have a suggestion to put forward to the council, Selenity," Athena, Queen of Mercury, questioined.

"Indeed I do. Atemu and I believe it's high time that the council looked into having Elysion join the alliance. Earth is a good planet, the inhabitants have prospered well. Atemu has met with the Elysion monarchs several times, and they have confessed an interest to learn more about the other cultures in the alliance. They do not resent us, for they know that we have our reasons for not including them in the alliance," Selenity put forward.

"What makes them worthy? Have you become soft after marrying a mere Terran, Selenity?" Aphrodite, queen of Venus, sneered.

"If I am soft, it is only because I gave birth to twins not two days ago," Selenity smile politely. She would not let anything get to her.

"And you are very brave for coming to council so soon after giving birth," Queen Julia of Saturn complimented. She and her husband King Caraway had four children. Four-year-old Rinoa, three-year-old Lucrezia, and the two newborn twins: Rika and Otogi.

"Yes, I agree with my sister. Many commendations for your strength Selenity. I believe Aphrodite is jealous for she is yet to have any children," Lord Naraku of Saturn, filling in for Caraway, spoke up. Almost everyone present chuckled.

"Hmph," Aphrodite sulked.

"What say you on beginning the process of assessing Elysion on whether they are fit or not to join the alliance?" King Zeus of Jupiter asked.

The vote was unanimous. Elysion would be assessed.

**May 12th, 2636. The Nile, Egypt.**

Atemu and Selenity were relaxing on the banks of the sparkling Nile River. The five-year-old Milliardo, and the two-year-old Atalanta and Quatre were playing in the shallows, under the watchful eyes of the monarchs.

From out of nowhere, a large crocodile pounced and latched onto Atalanta, dragging her down with it.

"ATALANTA!" Selenity exclaimed, she and Atemu racing over. While Selenity scooped up the crying Quatre and Milliardo, Atemu dived into the water, not caring for his own safety. The only thing on his mind was the welfare of his only daughter.

Using his shadow magic, he was able to force the crocodile to release Atalanta. But it may have been too late, the damage was already done.

As he walked out of the water, tears pouring down his face, he cradled the broken body of the barely alive Atalanta in his arms. "I'm taking her to Artemis. I wont let her die!" Atemu said fiercely, before teleporting away.

**May 13th, 2636. Lunar City Hospital.**

The whole family was gathered in the waiting room. Atemu, Selenity, Milliardo, Quatre, Aravis, Marus, Lina, Selenitys' brother Pegasus, and Pegasus' wife Queen Setsuna of Pluto.

An announcement had been made via the Arcanum Monitors about the plight of Princess Atalanta. Gifts, flowers and cards were flowing in.

Artemis walked out, a relieved look in his eyes. "We were able to save her, but it was close," he announced, his tail twitching.

"Thank Ra! How is she?" Atemu questioned.

"Changed. The only way for her to survive was for us to make her half cat demon. I did not think you would mind, since it would ensure her survival," Artemis revealed.

"Mind? Of course we don't mind. You've saved our only daughter!" Selenity exclaimed.

"May we see her?" Pegasus asked.

"Yes. Come, she's in a private room," Artemis nodded, leading the group down the hallway.

The Atalanta they saw as they entered the room was definitely a changed one. Her human ears had been replaced by feline ones, located on the top of her head, little fangs had grown in her mouth, her nails had sharpened into claws, and she had a fluffy tail, covered in fur of the same colour as her hair and ears.

"She's adorable. A little kitten!" Aravis gushed.

"When she turns five, she'll get her markings," Artemis explained, but was ignored by everyone, all happy for the safety of Atalanta.

"Thank god she's okay. I don't know what I'd do if we lost her," Selenity exclaimed.

"I have a feeling things are going to get interesting," Setsuna commented quietly, to no-one in partucular.

**Author's Notes:** Well there you have it everyone. Chapter one is done. I hope you enjoyed this piece of the past. In the next chapter, Milliardo turns six and the Elysion Royal family make their first appearance. Stayed tuned to find out what happens next. And remember, please review!


End file.
